


Coming Soon

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [51]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: A whole bunch of training dummies die in this fic RIP, Commercials, M/M, Television Watching, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao sees an ad on TV. It makes him worry for Badgerclops.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Coming Soon

“Geez, Geraldine. How’d you get so dirty, girl?” I ask as I polish her. Geraldine simply shines in response. “Oh, right! It’s from slaying monsters! Who’s a good sword?! Who’s a good sword?!” I ask as I begin to baby talk. “Ahem.” I hear Badgerclops clear his throat. I look up from polishing Geraldine. “Oh, hey babe.” I greet. Badgerclops stares at me in silence for a few seconds. “Adorabat and I are going into town. Want anything?” He asks. “Hmm. I’m running a little low on polish. Think you can grab some for me?” I ask. 

“Sure. Is that it?” Badgerclops asks. I nod. “Alright then. Adorabat! Are you ready?!” Badgerclops yells. “Yeah! I’m coming!” Adorabat yells back as she flies into the room and lands on Badgerclops’ shoulder. “See you in a bit, hun.” Badgerclops bids as he leans in for a kiss. I give him a peck on the lips. “Don’t forget about me!” Adorabat pipes up. I shift and give Adorabat a kiss on the cheek. “Have fun.” I say as I go back to polishing Geraldine. “We will!” Adorabat says as Badgerclops and her slide down the poles into the garage. Huh, it’s been awhile since I had the house to myself. 

I inspect Geraldine. She’s clean as a whistle. I place Geraldine on the table carefully. Guess I’ll watch some TV, maybe  _ Kendo Ken _ is on. I swipe the remote off the couch and click the TV on. The TV comes on and the credits for Kendo Ken are flashing on screen. Shoot, just missed it. Oh well, it was probably just a rerun anyways. I think they are gonna air a new episode next week, though. A commercial comes on with a moose lady rubbing her head. The moose lady then takes some pain killers and her life is transformed. The guy narrating the commercial then speeds through all the risks of the medicine, which range from mild headaches to possibly death. The list of risks is so long that it’s beginning to take up most of the commercial. 

“Thanks Bytronol! I can now get back to what really matters!” The moose lady thanks as she begins to water ski. “I give her three months to live, tops.” I chuckle to myself. Ah, I forgot how much I love to make fun of medication commercials. Though it is better with someone else. 

“Coming soon to Pure Heart Valley!” A woman's voice on TV announces. That catches my attention. We don’t get a lot of “on the road” attractions here, probably because of the fact that this is supposed to be a lost kingdom and all. “It’s Gerald the Magnificent!” The woman announces as a badger man appears on screen. My eyes bulge out of my head. I whip my head to look at that picture of Badgerclops and his cousin Gerald that Badgerclops has for some reason. I do many double takes, to make sure if that badger on TV and the one in Badgerclops’ photo are one in the same. 

They’re both named and Gerald and both do magic. The Gerald on TV even has the same hat as the one in the picture! Oh boy, oh geez. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. Do I warn Badgerclops? Do I keep this a secret and try to protect him? I don’t know what to do! I feel like keeping this a secret is wrong, but I don’t want to upset him! 

You know what? No! I’m not going to keep this a secret, what was I thinking?! Gerald might browse around the kingdom and if Badgerclops were to run in to him suddenly… that could have messed him up. I’m going to tell him, he needs to know. 

Even if it’s upsetting.

I should figure out how I’m going to break the news to him. “See the magic! Experience the wonder! Coming at these dates!” The announcer says as the dates come up on screen. I groan when I see the date. It’s not far...in fact, it’s coming soon. Not to mention they need to set up and- they could be here by tomorrow if they really wanted to! Badgerclops needs to know, TODAY. 

I don’t think Gerald was part of that whole... _ thing _ with his parents. Then again, Badgerclops doesn’t LOVE to tell that story...Ugh! This situation sucks! I wish Badgerclops was home right now! The one day that Badgerclops decides to go out into town by himself- er, he has Adorabat...The one day he goes out without me, this happens! I flick off the TV. I hope Gerald doesn’t bring their parents on tour. That doesn’t seem like something anyone would do, but then again, I don’t know Badgerclops’  _ “parents” _ . Maybe they would follow Gerald around on tour. 

I glance to Geraldine on the table, the most valid thing with the word “Gerald” in the name right now. ...You know, I could really go for a good training session right now. You know, for funsies. Definitely not because I want to practice decapitating Badgerclops’ homophobic parents that kicked him out as a teenager in the middle of winter. I’m so not gonna beat his stupid, HORRIBLE parents into a fine pulp! Make them beg for mercy as I raise my sword up for- 

I shake my head. Okay, I need to blow off some steam. I pluck Geraldine off the coffee table and bring her into the dojo. It’ll be a quick work out, just...get the body moving a little!

**_One session of brutal training dummy slaughter later…_ **

“AND THIS IS FOR MAKING HIM CRY!” I scream as I bring Geraldine down on the last training dummy. I pant as I look around at the mass carnage. I may have gotten a little carried away. Just look at this place, it’s a mess. I should clean up before Badgerclops and Adorabat get back from town. “WE’RE BACK!” I hear Badgerclops and Adorabat announce together. Huh, speak of the devils. “Uh, Badgerclops? Where is Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks. “I’m in the dojo!” I call. “Dude, you are not gonna believe what Pinky said-Whoa. What happened in here?” Badgerclops asks. 

“AW! I wanted to watch!” Adorabat whines. “Dude, you almost never break the training dummies, unless you are trying to show off. What happened?” Badgerclops asks again. I sigh as I look into Badgerclops’ eye. I hate the worried look he’s giving me. But I take a deep breath, and open my mouth. 

“There is something you need to know.” I tell.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao: Geez. I sure am having a good time watching television!  
> TV: Hey! Did you know that Badgerclops’ homophobic family might be coming to town?!  
> Mao Mao: Oh, I hate that.
> 
> Hey y’all! It’s a new year so here is a new part of the story! I hope y’all were not waiting too long!


End file.
